


1 Million BC Jonsa AU

by Shelby46



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Jonsa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Cave People, F/M, I Million BC, jonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby46/pseuds/Shelby46
Summary: At the Dawn of Time, ancient man fights to survive and adapt. As Jon and Sansa come of age and are ready for a lifelong pairing, they must not only survive the elements of their harsh world but the evolving social hierarchy around them.





	1. Summers End

**Author's Note:**

> I am tagging this for the Jonsa Historical Event although later chapters won't fall in the time line.

 

A long line of people made their way across the rocky and hilly landscape. They had no true name for themselves. They were a group of separate families all living together under one leader. They were a Tribe.

Sansa walked among them. She was young, but already a woman as indicated by the black slanted scar on her right shoulder. She had red hair as bright as the sunset and blue eyes. She wore a leather tunic and carried a large basket on her back.

The Tribe leader walked in the front of line as he had the highest status among them. He was not a tall man but large with a barrel chest and long beard. His sky blue eyes scanned the horizon constantly looking for landmarks and also any danger that may lay ahead for his people. His name was Robert. Behind him walked his son, the future leader of the Tribe, Joffrey. Behind him walked his mother, Cersei and her daughter Myrcella. The woman and the girl carried the highest status of any woman in the Tribe as was indicated by their ornate tunics and the jewelry of wood, shells and animal teeth that dripped from their ears, necks and arms. Despite their status they too carried large baskets on their back. All of the family’s traveling possessions were in it save for the weapons which each man carried himself.

Next in line came Sansa’s father, Ned as he was Second Man. Then her three brothers, one older, two younger, Robb, Bran and Rickon. Finally herself and her younger sister, Arya and Robb’s wife Talisa carrying their infant son. Their mother had passed into the Spirit world two winters ago.

Behind them came the old Mage, Aemon. He had been born blind under the red sky of a comet. Children of defect and deformity were not usually allowed to live as it was believed they had not fully shed their spiritual selves before entering the mortal world. They were sent back to their spiritual home to be born again. However, with much meditation and prayer along with the presence of the comet, the Tribes Spirit Man was led to believe Aemon was sent to succeed him. And so he did.

Walking beside him, helping guide him, was the orphan boy Jon. He was being trained as the next Spirit Man as old Aemon had no family of his own. Jon had been born to a woman of the lowest status in the dead of winter. She did not survive. It had been the time of the Wolf Moon when it was at it’s largest and brightest in the sky and the wolves had howled all night as he was brought into the world. His eyes had been the lightest of greys which only darkened a bit as he grew. The grey of the wolf. Aemon consulted the signs and the Spirits and decided Jon would be his successor. As an infant he was taken care of by all the woman of the Tribe except Cersei who would not touch a child of such low birth. But now Jon carried his own status.

The rest of the Tribe filed by in line each walking according to status and gender. Highest rank and male were always first.

It was late September, the end of Summer and they were coming from a moon’s time spent at the sea. Fish were caught in huge numbers using large nets that took ten people to man. Smoky fires of wet wood burned day and night to preserve the fish caught. Now each family carried a full amount of dried fish with them. Shells of various sizes and types were also collected. Larger ones were used for bowls, cups and eating utensils. The smaller ones for jewelry and ornamentation on clothing.

Sansa reached up clutching the shell hanging around her neck. It was a long spiral, white with striking black stripes. The Stinging Shell the Tribe called it as it had a very painful and deadly sting. Jon had given it to her their last night on the beach.

 

_She had finished packing as they were leaving the next morning and now walked along the beach looking at the sea. She smiled as Jon approached her. He was always shy around her but the longing looks and stolen glances left no question to how he felt. He took her hands in his and put the shell in them._

_Jon knew it was time to say what he needed to say to Sansa and he knew the perfect way to express it. He waded among the rocks that morning until he found what he was looking for and after ridding the shell of it’s lethal inhabitant, he threw it into the fire until it became glazed and shiny. Then he carefully cleaned it of ash and polished it to perfection._

_She looked at the gift in wonder knowing he had risked his life to get it._

_The Tribe used few words. Most of their communication was non verbal. Body language, expression and gestures._

_Jon tapped her chest “Sansa. Eyes like Sea.”_

_She lightly touched his chest “Jon. Eyes like Wolf.”_

_Once they had acknowledged each other, he took a deep breath “Jon sting like shell,” he said rubbing the middle of his chest. He held her gaze for a few moments and then walked away._

_The exchange was short but her heart soared like a bird! It was his way of telling her he loved her and that he wanted her to be his!_

_She took the shell to the Tool Maker and his apprentice Gendry bore a small hole in it. She threaded a thin leather strap through and tied it around her neck._

 

A signal cry brought her out of her memories. It was the signal to stop. They had reached the crossroads. To the East lay the craggy mountain range, where Winter Cave was. To the West, vast grasslands that held the large grazers that sustained so much of their way of life. They were nomads for most of the year. They moved along their territory with the changing seasons harvesting what was available in each area until they wound back here. Now the group would split up. The women, children and elderly would head to set up Winter Cave while the men and older boys went to the hunting grounds.

This was an exciting hunt for it would be Jon’s manhood hunt. He was meant to go last season but Aemon had taken ill and Jon stayed behind to care for him. He worked tirelessly day and night and brought the old man back from the brink of the Spirit World. Still Aemon knew his time was short and stepped up Jon’s training.

It was to be Joffrey’s manhood hunt too. If both boys were successful in making their first kills they would participate in the ceremony that brought them officially out of childhood.

The girls had a ceremony as well although not quite as dramatic. Once the Moon Blood was upon them for the first time, they were presented to the Spirit Man who spoke over them inviting the Spirits to bless them that they might might find a good mate and bear many children for the Tribe. A slanted cut was made into the right arm high on the shoulder and rubbed with ash to create the tattooed effect which would signal their availability. Once mated a second cut was made crossing the first and ending that availability.

There was a time when the Tribe was a polygamous group. Pairs were interchangeable. However as they evolved a social hierarchy developed. It became important to know which child belonged to which man, so a line of succession could be properly formed.

The Tribe broke apart to make camp. Each family had their own area based on status which worked out into a spiral. The middle was designated as a group area and a large fire was built there as the women began to prepare the meal. The Tribe almost always ate together as a group with each family contributing food and sharing cooking duties.

 

As Sansa pulled out bowls and utensils, her father came hobbling up leaning heavily on the large walking stick he carried under his arm. They had snared a large fish with a long sharp snout on the last day of fishing. It had to be freed quickly before it completely destroyed their nets! It was released but not before slicing Ned’s calf open. Jon had treated him with the guidance of Aemon but it was still a long way from healing.

She jumped up quickly to help him sit down

“Father. Leg. Good?” she asked.

He simply nodded with a grunt. He was not happy to be missing the Hunt. He would be traveling back to Winter Cave with the women and old ones. It bruised his ego.

“Go” Talisa said to Sansa as she sat her son in his grandfather’s lap “I help Father.”

Sansa smiled at her gratefully and went to help with the feast.

The baby cooed and yanked on Ned’s necklace of animal teeth pulling him out of his grumpy mood and making him laugh.

 

By dark the feast was prepared. Food of all manner was served on plates of shell and bone. The Leader and Joffrey were served first by Cersei and Myrcella. Then Ned and his sons by Sansa and Arya. Having no woman to attend him, Sansa served Aemon and Jon as well. Her shell necklace hung down as she leaned over to hand Jon his plate and he smiled up at her. She returned the smile a blush rising on her cheeks.

Everyone sat around the big fire and had their fill going back for seconds of favorite dishes as they pleased. When Joffrey was ready for more he cleared his throat and held his plate in her direction,

“Oldest Daughter of Second Man,” he said formally.

She looked at him a bit stunned. He had never spoken to her before in her life! Then remembering herself she quickly jumped up to fill his plate. She had no idea what he liked so she chose the best of each dish and returned it to him. He looked it over and with a nod of his head simply stated,

“Good” and began to eat.

His mother looked at her coolly waiting to see if she understood the significance and the honor of such a request.

Sansa sat back down in her spot shaking her head slightly at his sudden attention but soon was lost in talking and eating with her sisters.

Jon however stared at his plate, his grey eyes burning. He understood the significance. There was only one reason a young man paid attention to a mateable young woman. Tomorrow was their first big hunt and after they had made a kill they would both be eligible to mate. Jon wanted Sansa. But would she still want him if Joffrey was interested as well? Would she really turn down being First Woman to mate with a Mage’s apprentice? He was suddenly not hungry. He turned to his mentor,

“Jon walk now. Take Aemon Spirit Man for sleep.......” grabbing the old man’s hands he made the gesture to indicate a time in the near future. Then he stood and left the feast.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Tribe separates, Jon must make a successful kill to prove himself a man and worthy to mate his love, Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long for me to post this update! Thank you all for your support for this fic and I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

The next morning the Tribe began to stir just as the sky lightened on the horizon. By the time the sun crested, they were split into two groups.

The men checked their weapons and made sure they had the provisions they would need. Hunting was dangerous at most times but this was the most dangerous of all. The mammoth herd were migrating south. It was the only time they were close enough to the Tribe and this was the biggest and most important hunt of the year. One mammoth would sustain them through the winter.

Hunters had to learn to work together to be successful in the kill but also to avoid injury or death. Egos and even status were set aside. Cooperation was a vital skill to Tribe life and one that was taught foremost above all others. Manhood hunts naturally brought out competition among the boys involved but although it would take all of the men to bring down the mammoth, Jon and Joffrey must make the fatal blows. Or so they were led to believe. Robert would not let the animal get away no matter what. The more experienced men would make the kill if necessary although that would mean humiliation for the boys.

Sansa had her family’s things packed and ready to go when Jon found her. He wore a loin cloth and carried his spear. The men traveled light taking only what they would need to kill and then process the mammoth in order to make good time to the herd. But they would be plenty burdened on the way back.

She stood and greeted him “Jon, Eyes of Wolf” her heart always fluttered when she spoke with him. His eyes were the color of the granite walls of Winter Cave but soft and deep.

He smiled and reached out to touch the shell that hung around her neck. His stomach was in knots. This was the most important hunt of his life. He could fail and remain a boy for another season. The humiliation would be bad but losing his chance to mate with Sansa would be much worse. He would rather be killed by the mammoth than face that.

“I go” he said, “Big hunt.”

She noticed the tension in his shoulders and the worry in his face. She smiled and touched his arm “Jon strong. Jon _is_ man. Hunt is...” she made a gesture which meant a formality, a rule, Tribe law.

His eyes lit up at her compliments and her warm touch on his arm. Then he frowned. He wanted to know if she had changed her mind about him after what happened at the feast. But he didn’t know how to ask without making a fool of himself. No _man_ would show such weakness.

She could tell he had something on his mind but he needed to worry only about the task ahead of him. “Return to me,” she said and leaning in with a hand on his shoulder she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

That was all the confirmation he needed! She was telling him she would be waiting for him. Suddenly he felt he could kill ten mammoths!! With a huge smile on his face he turned and ran back to the group of men.

Cersei watched this exchange from a short distance away but it mattered little to her. Tonight, her son would be a man and have his choice of mates. There were only three young women who were ready and of those three, Sansa had the highest status. She was the only one worthy of her son as far as Cersei was concerned and although Sansa’s input would be listened to by her father and Robert, what was best for the Tribe always prevailed.

Once the women were packed they said their goodbyes and good lucks to the men. Baby Eddard was teething and fussy when his father kissed his forehead and handed him back to his mother. Talisa’s eyes were full of tears. Robb touched her face lovingly trying to offer reassurance but they both knew he would be in danger.

Sansa took her nephew and carried him giving him a piece of rolled up rawhide to gnaw on as the group got underway. She dared one look back at Jon and he turned at the exact same moment. Then Robert gave the signal to move out and the men began to run.

 

They covered ground quickly and once they reached the grasslands, they veered to ascend the hill that led to a the craggy cliff overlooking the expanse of knee high grass. From there the herd and the entire area could be seen.

Jon and Joffrey peered over the cliff’s edge and their eyes widened when they saw what lay below. Neither had ever seen a living, breathing mammoth. The hides, large amount of meat and the massive tusks the men brought back from hunts gave everyone a sense of the size of these creatures but nothing compared to seeing them first hand.

Joffrey began to shake his head suddenly terrified “How we kill. So big,” he said quietly

“Only need one,” Jon reminded him

Joffrey turned to scowl at him embarrassed that Jon had heard his fears.

Robert and Robb scanned the herd until they found the oldest and slowest among them,

“There” Robert pointed.

Robb nodded in agreement. The two of them gathered the group around. It was important that everyone knew the plan exactly, especially Jon and Joffrey. Mammoths had no natural predators save one and there was only one thing they were afraid of, fire.

They would begin by lighting torches and chasing the herd from the back. Robert explained that once they started running the cows would encircle the calves to keep them protected. Their cow was old and had no calf to protect so she would run in the rear. The bull would lead but once a clear path was made he would circle back around to protect the rear. They MUST have their cow separated from the rest before that or she would be lost to them.

Jon and Joffrey would stay in the back once the stampede began. Their job was to keep the old cow running. She would not separate from the herd so there was little chance of her turning to run in the opposite direction but they had to keep her moving to tire her out. Gendry and Loras would run along side to keep her from bolting to the left. The right was protected by the cliff. Robert and Robb had the most dangerous job, getting between her and the rest of the herd.

Robert was annoyed that Ned had let himself get hurt at the sea! He needed him here. They were used to each other and were both seasoned hunters. Still this was Robb’s third mammoth hunt. He was young and strong and knew what needed to be done.

A fire was built while the others cut branches from the scrubby grassland trees. Gendry carried the rendered fat soaked strips of leather they used to wrap around their branches. Once the torches were lit Robert held his high to double check the position of the wind. He put a hand on Joffrey and looked he and Jon in the eye sternly explaining if they set the grass on fire behind the herd, he and Robb would be trapped between them. They must be careful with the torches. They both nodded at him feeling the immense responsibility on them.

With a silent signal the men started running towards the back of the herd. Once they were close Robert whistled and made sure everyone had eyes on the old cow they had targeted. Then the whooping and hollering and waving of torches began.

The herd lifted their heads at the noise more curious than alarmed at first. But once the smell of the burning torches reached them an alarm trumpet sounded and they all started running. Robert and Robb pushed passed the others to catch up and get around the old cow. Gendry and Loras ran alongside her yelling and waving their torches to keep her from veering. The ground shook from the weight of the running animals and the dust they kicked up filled the air around them making it difficult to see and breathe.

Jon’s heart thundered in his chest and his lungs burned from running and from the dust but the distance between them and their target was shortening. She was tiring. Once she slowed down Robert and Robb were able to get between her and the rest of the herd. Keeping in mind the direction of the wind they quickly lit the grass behind them in a long line to create the barrier between her and the others. It was none too soon as they heard the angry roar of the bull mammoth who had circled back. The old cow trumpeted in return but there was nothing he could do to save her. He turned and ran to protect the others and keep them moving away from the fire.

The cow slowed as she approached the fire line and Robert and Robb yelling and waving their torches. Her every instinct was telling her to follow her herd but the smell and sight of fire forced her to turn back. Loras and Gendry came up from the right with the plan to drive her against the craggy hills where she would have no where left to run. She was lathered, her head hanging low, her chest heaving. The men closed in jabbing at her with their long spears to weaken her further and give Jon and Joffrey time to catch up. Suddenly, she did the unexpected. With an angry bellow and a sudden burst of energy she turned completely around and began to run straight towards the approaching boys.

Jon heard the bellow and then heard the shouts of warning from the men. He could not believe as tired and injured as she was that she could be running that fast! She was upon them in moments. Joffrey froze to the spot his eyes wide, his face a mask of terror. If he didn’t move he would be trampled! Jon called to him but either he didn’t hear him over the thunder of the approaching animal or he simply could not move.

Jon cursed under his breath and ran towards the animal coming around the side of her. He was so close he could see the thick lather running down the sides of her long twisted ropes of red hair and hear her deep but labored breathing. Just as he heard Joffrey scream and saw him fall to the ground out of the corner of his eye, he thrust his spear into her side. It slipped between the ribs and pierced her heart. With one last bellow she fell to her side and slid the rest of the distance between her and the boy trembling on the ground. With a kick and shudder she lay still.

Joffrey blinked, coughing from the dust that filled the air. He looked at the spear sticking from the animals side.

Jon’s heart soared. _He did it! He made the kill! He was a man!_

Joffrey was suddenly flooded with panic. Jumping up quickly he climbed the animal’s head and shoved his spear through it’s eye. He turned to the shouts of the other men. They were covered in red dust. The sweat running down had made long streaks across their faces and chests. For a moment they looked like something walking out of the Spirit world. Robert's face was etched in fear and worry which changed to pride when he saw his son standing on the animal’s head his spear protruding from it’s eye socket. He whooped and jumped up there with him grabbing Joffrey’s hand and holding it high in the air.

Jon watched this with some feeling of sadness knowing he had no father to revel in his first kill but  Robb came up on him and eyeing the spear in the animals chest pulled Jon’s arm in the air and cried out “Clean kill!”

Robert climbed down to inspect Jon’s work and declared both kills good and both boys men! Joffrey followed eyeing Jon waiting to see if he would say anything. But how could he? He could not go against the future leader and the current leader of the Tribe. Besides all the mattered was he was a man now and Sansa could be his! The others cheered and clapped them on the back.

In the excitement of the moment, Jon nearly forgot his duties as acting Spirit Man until everyone quieted and stood waiting for him to begin. He touched the animals head and repeated the chant and made the gestures that Aemon had taught him to thank the Spirits for the kill and help send the mammoth’s spirit to the afterworld.

The rest of the afternoon was hard, hot and bloody work. The hide of the mammoth was cut and stripped in one large piece and scraped clean of membranes and flesh. The tusks were cut loose and wrapped in the hide which was rolled tight. It would take two men to carry it back to the cave. The animals heart was cut out and placed in the ceremonial basket. It had symbols on it and was stained a dark brown from many years of carrying the bloody sacred Mammoth heart. The organ would be cooked and served to Jon and Joffrey in their official manhood ceremonies. It was believed to promote strength and virility.

By the time the sun hung low in the sky, the men had stripped the massive animal of as much as they could carry. The meat, sinew, tendons, teeth were packed in flat baskets which were then loaded onto homemade tripods to be pulled along behind each man. The two men not pulling tripods hoisted the massive mammoth hide onto their shoulders and the group began to make the journey to Winter Cave. They would be back in the spring before their summer of traveling began to collect the bones of the animal once nature and scavengers had the chance scour and clean them.

 

When the sun touched the horizon, Sansa started keeping an eye out for the hunters. Winter Cave was cleaned up and each family’s area set up. Large fires had been built to begin smoking and preserving the meat. Food was prepared for what everyone hoped would be a large feast of fresh mammoth meat and a manhood ceremony.

Some children had run down the path to wait and when they came back crying that the men had returned, Sansa strained to see who was in front. If Jon had not made the kill he would be walking in shame at the back of the line.

When the men crested the hill, the sun bathed them in it’s golden light and she saw both Jon and Joffrey walking at the front! Sansa jumped for joy and hugged her sisters. Jon had done it! He was a man and he was hers!

 


End file.
